Love Is To Die For
by Ropo
Summary: Lady Arwen feels not safe in her own home so flees from a shadowy stalker obsessed with her, away from all who are dear to her she finds herself in great peril that could result in her own fall, but can Aragorn reach her before its too late? Plz R+R!
1. Safe At Last

Love Is To Die For

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am really sorry if I do, because I might have a few people who don't like me after this. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this is only my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 1:_** Safe At Last

****

Arwen rode as hard as she could…. 

****

**_She didn't look back…_**

****

**_She couldn't…_**

****

**_She didn't want him to get her again…_**

****

**_He could be anywhere…_**

****

**_After her…_**

****

**_Trying to get her…_**

****

**_She knew he was out there…_**

****

**_She was a princess, but that meant nothing to him…_**

****

**_She couldn't let it happen to her…again…_**

****

* * * 

Arwen sat there trembling. She had managed to find herself a little hideaway, somewhere in the middle of a forest she was unaware of.

She hadn't been concentrating on where she was going…she was more worried about getting away from…him.

Arwen jumped up with a jolt, clearing the thought of him from her mind.

Nothing mattered now. No one could harm her…she was alone now, and if meant losing everything then this is the way it had to be.

* * *

Aragorn paced up and down the hall hastily, awaiting his lady Arwens arrival. She had been gone for over twenty-four hours now.

"Has there been any word?" Legolas said, sliding into the hall.

Aragorn turned his head away, looking down towards the ground.

"Would you like to be alone?" Legolas questioned, putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"There has been no word." Aragorn replied, turning around.

"She went out for a walk yesterday to get some fresh air…and has not yet returned. It does not take a day to walk!" Aragorn yelled hitting his fists against the wall.

"Legolas I fear the worst has happened to her."

"My dear friend, do not worry. I shall go join Elrond and help him find Lady Arwen." Legolas said leaving the room.

Aragorn could not keep his pain bottled up inside of him anymore, and soon found himself on the floor in tears.

* * *

****

He sat there… 

**_Watching her…_**

****

**_Admiring her beauty…_**

****

**_The smell of her hair…_**

****

**_The way the light shines on her face…_**

****

**_She was like an Angel…_**

****

**_And soon she would be his…_**

****

_________________________________________

Ok I know it is short and awful, but it is only my second LotR fic so please go easy…I hope you liked it.


	2. Everything Will Be Okay

Love Is To Die For

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am really sorry if I do, because I might have a few people who don't like me after this. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this is only my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 2:_** Everything Will Be Okay…

He rode through the forest… 

****

**_He could still smell her wonderful scent…_**

****

**_They had always been so close, but it wasn't enough for him…_**

****

**_He wanted her to feel passionate towards him…_**

****

**_He knew she felt the same…_**

****

**_All she needed was a little help…_**

****

* * *

Arwen sat all alone, running her fingers through her long brown hair. She had been without food for two days now and was starting to grow hungry. She looked down at her gown which was now covered in mud and no longer beautiful. She had not slept an ounce of sleep for she was too afraid that he might find her. She did not know what to do…if she was to return he would surely come after her, but if she stayed where she was…he would still come after her. Arwen looked down at the crystal streams flowing from her eyes. She couldn't help but cry. She was so confused and had never been so worried before in her life. She was all alone and had no one to talk to.

His vision kept filling her mind. She had once trusted, loved and cared for him…but he still could do this to her. She remembered what he had said to her…everything will be okay, but it wasn't, it was far from being okay.

* * *

He sat upon his horse, looking around feeling slightly nervous. No one knew…they couldn't. But still...he felt uneasy around them. The only way they could know is if they were to find Arwen…but if he got to her first...

"Elrond! It is me Legolas, I have come to help you find Lady Arwen." Legolas yelled.

"Hello Legolas, I have no time to talk for my daughter is missing. If you are here to help then start looking." Elrond replied, dashing past him on his beautiful angelic horse.

"Legolas!" A husky voice boomed, knocking Legolas of his horse.

"Aragorn…but how can this be? I only left you an hour ago. How is that you managed to get here before me?" Legolas questioned, wiping the dirt of his long elvish coat.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. What took you so long my dear friend for I left minutes after your departure and arrived before thirty minutes ago? Did you take some little detour…do you know something I should know?" Aragorn yelled gripping ahold of his sword.

"Aragorn calm down. I found myself a little lost. I would not do anything to harm Arwen."

"Who mentioned Arwen? My dear archer, explain to me what took you so long and why you find the need to bring my lady Arwen into this?"

"Aragorn, what is going on here?" Elrond sounded drawing his blade from its sheath.

"Lord Elrond Aragorn seems to believe that I have some part of Arwens disappearance…"

"I DID NOT MENTION ARWEN!" Aragorn exploded swinging his sword at Legolas.

"Aragorn restrain yourself! We have more important things to worry about than arguing with this elf, now the two of you begin to search or leave!"

* * *

**_"Do not worry…everything will be okay. Arwen do not fight it, you love me."_**

****

**_"Please…don't do this. Yes I love you, but not in the same-"_**

****

**_"LIAR!"_**

****

**_"…NO…please, no more. I am bleeding and in pain…please stop!"_**

****

**_"LIAR!"_**

****

**_"PLEASE! What do you want from me?"_**

****

**_"What do I want…I want you to love me…to run your fingers through my long hair…I want you to feel the same way you do-"_**

****

**_"NEVER!"_**

****

**_"Where are you going…COME BACK HERE…"_**

****

_________________________________________

Awful, awful, awful chapter I know. Don't humour me but **PLEASE** review it! It gets better I just need to move the story along…please don't not read the next chapter, it will be much better!

And sorry about the delay!


	3. Letter Of Devastation

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 3:_** Letter of Devastation

Aragorn had returned to his lady's home in Rivendell, leaving the search party. He was finding it was too depressing to look in so many places and not find anything, plus he had not slept since her disappearance.

All he could do was pray she wasn't hurt or in any danger. If anyone had touched hurt her he would kill them, no matter who it was.

Suddenly a battered looking envelope with Aragorn's name on it caught his eye. He quickly grabbed it and ripped it open immediately.

Aragorn could not believe what he was reading. He felt his heart break while fill with rage.

**_Dear my beloved Aragorn,_**

****

**_I know you must be very bewildered by my disappearance._**

****

**_My heart breaks to tell you this but our paths shall never meet again._**

****

**_I am truly sorry but this is the only way that we can both be safe._**

****

**_Aragorn my love, I never wished to hurt you but this is the only way._**

****

**_If you love me please don't try and find me._**

****

**_You will always be in my heart,_**

****

**_Arwen_**

****

Aragorn's face was soon thick with tears, dropping of his face, smudging the charcoal written letter. He did not understand why he would never be able to see his love? Aragorn fell to the ground, punching the floor as hard as he could.

He couldn't survive going the rest of his life without Arwen's love. He needed her; she was the one who kept him alive.

Aragorn was full of fury and yelled at the top of his lungs his loves name. He couldn't believe what was going on. What was so bad he could never see her again?

* * *

Arwen dropped another log gently into the fire in front of her. She wished she had never written that letter to her king for her heart was now in pieces. She knew how much he loved her and that those words would kill him. She knew what she had told him was the truth but she didn't want to admit it.

*Why did 'he' have to ruin everything? Aragorn and me were truly happy together! Now that thing has defiled my body and infected my mind I cannot ever return to my home…not ever!*

Arwen's thoughts brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to be alone in a forest; she wanted to be back home in her loves arms.

* * *

Elrond had invited everyone he knew to his palace to inform them about the letter. He hadn't didn't want anyone to know but they had a right to…now he had told them he couldn't keep his pain in anymore and turned away so that none of his fellow friends or family could see him in that type of tearful state.

Celeborn and Galadriel sat together in the corner, sharing their misery with each other while the rest of the family where scattered around the room weeping. Galadriel was deeply worried about both her granddaughter and son-in-law. She loved Elrond as if he was her own and it pained her to see him in this state. She hadn't seen him this depressed since the death of her daughter Celebrian. 

Legolas sat with Aragorn, not taking his tearful eyes of his miserable looking face.

"Arago-"

"Legolas, please…not now." Aragorn spluttered, putting his hand on his friend's mouth. Legolas walked away from his two friends, wiping away the tear running down his face. Him and Arwen had always been very good friends and it broke his heart to hear that she wouldn't be returning, but he tried to be strong, for another crying bowman would be no good.

"Elrond lord…I think I am going to take a quiet walk to think. I will return with-"

Legolas stopped as Elrond grabbed a hold of him, hugging him tightly.

"Why did this have to happen to her Legolas?" Elrond cried.

"Lord don't cry, Arwen would not want to see you in this state. Everything will be okay…you will see."

_________________________________________

Hey guys I know this chapter is awful but thank you soooooooooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews, it's the most I have ever had *wipes tear from eyes* Thank you!!!


	4. Deceit and Honesty

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Yay - it's the most ever and you have made me so happy. Plus thanks for all the tips and corrections; I am not very knowledgeable on all the exact facts so please feel free to correct me. Thanks again

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 4:_** Deceit and Honesty

Galadriel turned her head away from the mirror slowly. She had never seen anything so grotesque in her life. She couldn't believe it was him who was hurting Arwen. Galadriel did not know what to do. Elrond would surely want to know this…but she could not talk to him. There was only one person she could speak to about this…

* * *

Aragorn watched from his balcony Legolas shooting another arrow into the far distance, joining the many others he had fired earlier on. He could not get this whole situation of his mind. He couldn't sit around moping, nor could he agree to his loves wishes of not trying to find her.

Aragorn was sure Arwen must be in trouble. He knew she wouldn't ask him not to search for her if she wasn't. Usually Arwen was strong and could fight her own battles, but from the sounds of it she didn't seem like she could, which made him worry more.

"Aragorn!" A gentle voice yelled from below him. "Aragorn! Are you okay?"

Aragorn peered over the edge noticing Legolas looking up at him.

"Greetings Legolas. I…I am feeling a bit better." Aragorn lied, not wanting his friend to worry for his welfare.

"Oh I'm glad to hear it. I thought you might feel a bit better after a sleep…it's just you have been watching me blankly practise my archery now for a long while. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes dear Legolas, don't worry about me, for we have more important things to think about right now…" Aragorn trailed off, stepping inside the house.

He had decided he was going to go and search for Arwen and not return until he had found her.

"Aragorn…" A heavenly voice whispered.

"GALADRIEL! I…what…how may I help you?" Aragorn spluttered, turning to face the beautiful queen.

"I have come to talk to you about Evenstar."

"Have you any news?"

"I…cannot say yet for I am not sure."

"But, you have your suspicions. Please tell me what you-"

"I do not want to upset you needlessly. I shall return later with more information." Galadriel whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Legolas grasped another arrow, reloading his bow, lifting it high into the air. He carefully aimed it at a distant target.

"Legolas." A voice yelled, causing Legolas to lose control and fire his arrow accidentally.

"Queen Galadriel…you startled me."

"I need to talk to you."

"About what my-"

"You know exactly what I am talking about Legolas. Do not try and deceive me…the mirror does not lie." Galadriel interrupted.

"My queen I do not know of what you speak. Please-"

"I told you, the mirror does not lie…" Galadriel interrupted again, placing her hand over the elf's mouth.

"Legolas…I have seen…I know…"

* * *

Bum, bum, bum…awful I know but a cliffhanger hey? Not really…not too harsh and please keep reviewing!!!


	5. Footsteps

**_Love Is To Die For_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am really sorry if I do, because I might have a few people who don't like me after this. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this is only my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Yay - it's the most ever and you have made me so happy. Plus thanks for all the tips and corrections; I am not very knowledgeable on all the exact facts so please feel free to correct me. Thanks again

Enjoy

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 5:_** Footsteps

 "I…I do not understand you Galadriel!" Legolas yelled, pulling her hand of his mouth.

"Please stop distressing me and leave me alone at once!"

"You will do as I say, not the other way around…tell me the truth Legolas!" Galadriel demanded.

Legolas looked directly at Galadriel for a while before sitting down on the floor.

"I…I didn't…I didn't do anything…I…I didn't mean to hurt her, you seem to think I…I did it intentionally…but I…"

"You what Legolas…please tell me…"

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about!" Legolas whispered, turning his back on the queen.

"I am sorry Galadriel but I wish to be…" Legolas stopped, realising Galadriel had vanished. **Where did she go so quickly? **Legolas scanned the area around him but Galadriel was nowhere.

* * *

Aragorn sat silently on the floor of one of the many rooms in the house.

**Galadriel must know something…she admitted she has her suspicions and she is usually right. I must talk to her and find Arwen…I cannot mope any longer! I must go and hunt for my lady…**

Aragorn jumped up of the floor and grabbed his sword from the nearby table. Suddenly Aragorn got the feeling someone was nearby.

"Hello…" Aragorn said peacefully.

Footsteps from the hallway echoed through the room.

"Is somebody there…" Aragorn asked, almost yelling.

Suddenly the footsteps began to run rapidly. Aragorn raced to the door and burst into the hallway. Someone had definitely been there…

Aragorn was just about to chase the footsteps when an axe lying on the floor by the door caught his eye.

**Gimli has an axe just like this…but why would he be watching me? Why would anybody be watching me…this makes no sense!**

Aragorn examined the axe one more time. **I must find Galadriel at once!**

* * *

Arwen lay with her head against a rock. She had been gone for many days now and felt dirty and ill. She hadn't had a proper nights rest since he had done this to her. She wanted to return to her home and clean herself up and sleep peacefully in her soft bed.

Suddenly a rustling noise startled her. "Who is there…" Arwen yelled jumping up scared.

"I said who is there?" Arwen drew her sword and checked every corner of darkness around her. She knew someone was there for she could feel it. 

Arwen heard breathing from behind her and suddenly a hand grab her on her shoulder…

_________________________________________

Sorry this chapter really is short and awful I know!!! I have left it for so long though and thought I should update it. Sorry it is so bad, I have just written it and it is 12:30 in the morning so…don't be too harsh!!!


	6. Plans

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Yay - it's the most ever and you have made me so happy. Plus thanks for all the tips and corrections; I am not very knowledgeable on all the exact facts so please feel free to correct me. Thanks again

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 6:_** Plans

Aragorn sat alone in the garden staring up at the midnight sky. He had been sitting there for hours and lost track of time.

**It has been days since I last saw my princess. I feel weak in myself and like a part of me is missing…I need to see her again.**

Aragorn also wanted to find Gimli. He was very curious why he had been spying on him previous that day.

**I know it is Gimli's axe for I have seen him with it many a time. In fact it is his favourite and usually would never let it out of his sight. It all seems a bit strange…**

* * *

"I…I remember him forcing himself on top of me. I was screaming and yelling…but it did not stop him. I…I loved…I loved him! I don't know why tried to do this to me!" Arwen cried wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Who Arwen? I must know…"

"Galadriel…do not pretend. You know who it is don't you? The mirror showed you…and that is how you found me."

"My dear child, please tell me…I…I do not want to believe it…I know it does not lie but…maybe it is wrong this time?"

"I'm sorry…it…it was him…" Arwen trailed off, before walking away from her grandmother.

* * *

"Elrond sir, how are you today?" Aragorn yelled, running up to his friend.

"How do you think I am feeling Aragorn?"

"I…I'm sorry. Still no word I see…this is ridiculous!" Aragorn yelled. "Where can she possibly be? When I find out why disappeared like she did…if anybody hurt her…they will pay Elrond!"

"Dear Aragorn, why say such a thing when it is highly unlikely we will ever see my daughter again?"

"I…I do not know…I will find her though my Lord, I will not return until I find her!"

"I pray you will Aragorn!" Elrond whispered riding off into the distance.

Suddenly Aragorn felt like he was being watched. He quickly turned around and noticed Legolas watching him carefully from inside the palace gates. Legolas slowly turned away from Aragorn after realising he had spotted him.

"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn yelled running towards the palace.

**Why was he watching me?**

* * *

"I cannot return Galadriel, you must realise that!" Arwen yelled at Galadriel who was failing to persuade her to return to her home.

"Why? Are you afraid he may hurt you again?"

"No I-"

"I will not let him Arwen, I promise! I will kill him if he steps anywhere near you and that I promise you…"

"Please, I cannot return. I cannot face him."

"But you won't have to!"

"But I will, you know I will one day. What he has done to me makes me feel sick. I cannot be anywhere near him and you can't stop him Galadriel…you know you can't."

"Aragorn misses you…"

"And I miss him too!"

"You know he would protect you don't you?"

"I know he would try. Same as you and my father would…but I'm not a little girl. I should be able to protect myself…but I can't."

"Arwen, please…return to your home. I promise you…me, your father and Aragorn will not let him harm you again, I promise you!"

"But it's too late…he has already harmed me…"

* * *

**_He sat alone thinking…_**

****

**_Nobody knew it was him…_**

****

**_He had planned everything so well…_**

****

**_Arwen would never return…_**

****

**_Nor would she tell who had caused her to leave…_**

****

**_He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair over and over again…_**

****

**_He must find her…_**

****

**_And kill her…_**

****

_________________________________________

Sorry…sorry…sorry! I know I haven't updated this is a long, long while and I am really sorry.

I know the last two chapters have been awful (This one specifically) But it will get better I promise, just getting to the good bit soon!****


	7. Murderous Return

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Yay - it's the most ever and you have made me so happy. Plus thanks for all the tips and corrections; I am not very knowledgeable on all the exact facts so please feel free to correct me. Thanks again

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 7:_** Murderous Return

**_"Don't try and run again, I will not be so forgiving next time!"_**

****

**_"What else can you possibly do to me…you have already unpurified and took advantage of me. You make me sick!"_**

****

**_"I make you sick do I? Well I could do a lot worse…"_**

****

**_"Oh really, you just try and I will scream! My king Aragorn will save me, you will see! I will tell him what you did to me and he will kill you!"_**

****

**_"You breathe a word of what I done to you…and I will them, as well as you!"_**

****

**_"You wouldn't dare!"_**

****

**_"Do not test me for you will surely lose!"_**

****

**_"GET AWAY FROM ME! UNHAND ME NOW!"_**

****

**_"Get back here now…I told you not to run again! GET HERE NOW!"_**

* * *

****

"Galadriel, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Excuse me, Elrond has a guest named Legolas staying at the palace, do you know where he is?" Galadriel said gliding up the path leading to palace gates, questioning a patrolling guard on the way.

"Well…he was practising his archery earlier today and then went for a walk in the field. I haven't seen him since."

"Thank you I will go and search for him."

* * *

Aragorn had been waiting for Elrond in the palace grounds for over two hours now. They had arranged to meet there but it didn't look like he was going to show. Aragorn had lost all track of time and had been sitting alone in the cold still expecting his loves father to attend.

"Hello Aragorn…"

"ARWEN!" Aragorn yelled astonished, jolting up from his seat and locking his arms around his love.

"Where have you been? What happened?"

"I have been thinking for a while, there is no need to worry…I got lost…"

"You are not being completely truthful with me, please tell me!"

"Aragorn…please I am tired and have spent the time since I returned talking with my family and father. I don't want to talk about it anymore…I want things to go back to how they were. If you-"

"I am sorry to interrupt you Princess Evenstar…but your father requests to see you and Aragorn immediately for he has terrible news." A servant spoke behind the couple.

"Wh…what is it?"

"I am not sure, I heard it was some news about your Grandmother."

* * *

Arwen, Aragorn and the servant entered a room full of crying humans who were spread on the floor and chairs. They were all close relatives and friends and Arwen knew it must be bad news.

"FATHER! What has happened?" Arwen screamed running up to her lamenting father.

"I…I have the…I am sorry to say…" Elrond stopped collapsing to the floor.

"FATHER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!"

"It…it is Galadriel…she…she is dead."

_________________________________________

Bum bum bum, Lol…I updated it soon this time! I know it isn't very good though and instead of using the word yelled too much this time; I used the world palace too much!

Anyway please keep reviewing!!!


	8. Mistaken Thoughts

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** Oh my God, 100 reviews!!! Thank you all sooooooo much!!! It's the most ever and you have made me so happy. Plus thanks for all the tips and corrections; I am not very knowledgeable on all the exact facts so please feel free to correct me. Thanks again…and keep reviewing!!!

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 8:_** Mistaken Thoughts

"No…NO! It can't be…NO!" Arwen screamed, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I told her I couldn't return…I warned her something bad would happen, but she didn't listen to me, she promised everything would be okay…but she is dead…GET OFF ME!" Arwen yelled at Aragorn amongst her tears.

"Arwen…please calm down my love…I'm not going to hurt you…" Aragorn kindly whispered.

"That's what he said…he said he would never hurt me! BUT LOOK NOW!"

"Who…Arwen please tell me!" A tear ran down Aragorn's face. He was more upset because of the state of Arwen than Galadriel's death.

"He promised me he would never hurt me…he killed her…HE KILLED HER…" Arwen collapsed on the floor, shaking and crying.

"Princess, please get up of the floor…we are all heart broken but you sound like you know more about your grandmothers death than we do. Please tell me…" Elrond said, wiping away his tears, bending down to help Arwen up.

"Get away from me…IT IS ALL MY FAULT…you can't do anything…nobody can…it's too late!" Arwen leapt up of the floor and ran out of the room.

"ARWEN COME BACK!"

**_* * *_**

Arwen had been warned… 

****

**_She had completely ignored his warning…_**

****

**_Hopefully she would pay more attention to his advice next time…_**

****

**_That's if there was going to be a next time…_**

****

**_Maybe he should have left Galadriel alone…_**

****

**_Killed Arwen instead…_**

****

**_It was too late to bring her back though…_**

****

**_But it wasn't too late to eliminate the Princess…_**

****

* * *

Arwen lay alone in her room, stretched out across her bed, two guards standing at her door. She couldn't believe what had happened and was now lost in a world of her own.

"Can I see her…" Aragorn asked one of the guards patrolling the outside of Arwens room. Both guards looked at each other curiously and then nodded to Aragorn.

Aragorn approached Arwens bed slowly and quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful looking princess.

"My love…how are you feeling?" Aragorn enquired, gently sitting on the end of Arwens bed.

"Arwen…are you feeling okay?"

Arwen didn't move a muscle, just continued to stare into space.

"Please talk to me Arwen……here let me wipe away your tears." Aragorn stood up and grabbed a tissue off the table, attending to Arwens tearstained face.

"TALK TO ME!" Arwen shot Aragorn a distant look and then turned away again.

"Arwen what is wrong, please tell me what is the matter…I know how you must be feeling about Galad-"

"You have no idea…" Arwen interrupted.

"You have absolutely no idea how I'm feeling…"

"Well tell me then!"

"If you love me you will go away…"

"That is not fair, you know I-"

"GO AWAY!"

Aragorn was shocked by Arwens words and did as she asked, slowly leaving the room.

"Guards…please let me rest." Arwen said sitting up.

"I'm sorry Lady Arwen, your father reque-"

"I said leave me alone! I will be fine, just lock the door behind you…if I need you I shall call…"

The guards looked at each other again before nodding and locking the door.

Arwen climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

**It is all my fault…I can't believe I ever listened to her…if only I had stayed where I was she would still be alive…now she is gone…I can't believe I let this happen…**

She couldn't help but think what if she hadn't come back how everything would be different.

**I must sleep and try and forget these thoughts…I am now safe in my bed where no one can hurt me…if only Galadriel was here everything would be perfect…**

Suddenly Arwen saw a blurry figure coming towards her dressed him a long robe.

"Hello Arwen…"

* * *

Bum bum bum…how bad was that? I know it is so awful but I feel guilty that you have given me all these great reviews and I keep leaving it so long to update. It will get better and I PROMISE I wont leave it so long to update it this time!


	9. Dangerous Arrows

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** Oh dear…I am sorry about the wait. I kinda lost track of time, haha *hides* No more threats of killing me\stop reading my story please, lol. I'm sorry I PROMISE I wont leave it as long this time, I PROMISE!!! Once again thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! I'm so grateful!!!

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 9:_** Deadly Arrows

Arwen froze. She could not believe her eyes. Her worst nightmare had come true.

"Don't bother even trying to run…your all mine now!" Whispered the dark figure, suddenly lunging towards her.

Arwen screamed and grabbed the torch at the side of her bed, thrusting it into the figures hidden face.

Suddenly the intruder cried in pain as his cloak set alight. Arwen instantly jumped out of her bed, swinging the doors open and running out into the gloomy corridor. She didn't stop to look back but kept running.

An arrow suddenly shot past her, almost piercing her ear. Arwen stopped and turned back only to find the intruder holding a bow, swiftly reloading it.

"Get back here now!" He yelled, firing another arrow. Arwen ducked as the arrow skimmed the top of her head.

"Never!" Arwen yelled back. "Get away from me before I am forced to kill you!" She added amongst her tears, trying to act strong.

The figure chuckled and took out another arrow when suddenly Aragorn leapt around the corner, waving his sword uncontrollably. Once again the figure laughed before shooting the arrow into Aragorn's leg.

"NO!" Arwen yelled. Aragorn fell to the floor, loosing grip of his sword. The figure quickly span around and raced towards Arwen.

"ARAGORN!" Arwen screamed, backing as far as she could into the corner. The figure whipped out another arrow and carefully aimed it towards Arwen's heart. "NO!" Arwen screamed again, putting her hands out to try and protect herself.

The arrow soared towards her when suddenly Aragorn dived in front of it. Aragorn yelped in pain before falling to the floor headfirst. Arwen collapsed to his side crying, completely forgetting all about the intruder.

"Aragorn…speak to me!" Arwen cried, rocking Aragorn's body back and forth. "No…PLEASE…No it can't be…ARAGORN!"

The intruder began laughing. "I told you not to run!" He began walking towards her again when out of nowhere an arrow shot into the intruders back causing him to crash to the ground.

Arwen jumped up and was greeted by…

_________________________________________

Oh dear…erm, I'm not going to criticise it because I don't want anymore threatening reviews…all I will say is I know it isn't one of my best chapters and I used the word Arwen and Aragorn too much.

Hope you liked it, a nice cliff-hanger to finish it off! More soon, the end is coming soon!!!

P.s Arwen Evenstar, I'm not sure which story you were talking about in your review so if you want to email me you can on britney_luvaboy@hotmail.com or instead just leave the name of the story!!!

P.s Thanks again for the great reviews :D


	10. The Power Of Love

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** I'm sorry, I done it again!!! I thought I would leave it just a big longer and then I forgot all about it, I'm sorry *cries*!!! Don't worry it wont happen again, the story is coming to an end so you wont have to wait much longer! Thanks again for the reviews, I've lost count of how many I have now!!!  

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 10:_** The Power Of Love

Arwen jumped up and was greeted by Legolas and his bow.

"Arwen thank goodness you're safe, I feared I would be to late!" Legolas said dropping his bow. Arwen ran to Legolas and embraced him in relief.

"But Aragorn..." She cried, pointing to the fallen man. "Please Legolas, I beseech you, help me get him to my father, before it's too late!" 

Legolas ran over to the wounded fighter and checked to see if he was breathing. Arwen could tell by the look on his face something was wrong. "Legolas, do you think he will be okay?" She wiped the tears from her face and moved slowly towards her lover's body.

"He…" Legolas trailed off, looking up at Arwen's tearstained face. "We must get him to your father!"

* * *

Arwen sat alone in a world of her own staring up into the sky. She couldn't bear to be with Aragorn while he was in a state like that. She had left Elrond to try and help revive her love, but she knew he would probably fail.

"Arwen…" Legolas soft and elven voice whispered from behind her.

"Legolas…any news?" Arwen asked jumping out of her seat.

"…I'm sorry…" Legolas dropped his head and turned away.

"No…he can't be…he can't be dead!" Arwen ran back into the house and towards Aragorn. She wouldn't believe it, he was a fighter and wouldn't give up so easy.

*

Arwen knelt down besides Aragorn's bed. Her father and friends had left her to be alone with Aragorn. He was lying peacefully on a stone bed and was surrounded by flowers and restful chirps.

She slowly tiptoed towards him not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"Aragorn…" Arwen whispered, gently placing her hand on his face.

"I know you can hear me…I want you to know…I love you…I always will…" Arwen dropped her head and leant it against Aragorn's, her tears smothering his face.

"Arwen…I love you too!"

_________________________________________

Hm…very confusing? Just in case u didn't realise it's Aragorn speaking at the end, BUM BUM BUM! Lol…Im sorry but this is a really bad chapter *hides* Thanks again for all the reviews, hope no body has lost interest seeing as the next chapter is…THE END!


	11. Love Is To Die For

Love Is To Die For

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my second Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

**_Authors Note:_** Heya all, I kept my promise and updated a lot quicker this time!!! I would like to thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews! I wanna apologize about the last chapter, it was really confusing and didn't make much sense. It was basically an attempt to try and make the story last a bit longer…but unfortunately the story has come to an end anyway so…here it is, the last chapter!!!

_________________________________________

**__**

**_Chapter 11:_** Love Is To Die For

"Aragorn!" Arwen yelled. "Is…is it you?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yes it is me."

"How…" Arwen asked, bending down beside where he lay.

"I do not know, but it is not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Arwen my love…I do not know how I am here talking to you, but you know as well as I do that I am-"

"No! You can't be!" Arwen yelled putting her hand over his mouth trying to stop herself from crying. "You are here with me, talking…you aren't dead!"

"My love…calm down for we do not have much time together, lets spend our time happily."

"Oh Aragorn…you do not realize I cannot picture life without you! I do want to live if you are not part of my life."

"Do not cry." Aragorn said slowly caressing Arwen's face, using the last of his energy. "We will be together again some day, I do not know when…but some day. All I know now is that my love for you is to die for and that I proved. Never forget me my love…"

"Never! Nothing can make me forget my love for you!" Arwen took hold of Aragorn's hand and pressed it against her heart. She stared down at her loves sleeping face and suddenly felt his arm go weak. She carefully placed his hand on top of his chest and leant over, kissing him for the last time.

"Goodbye my love…"

* * *

"What do you want me to do with him sir?"

"Gimli please…do not ask me such ridiculous questions. I do not care! Burn the body, cut it up into a million pieces…do what you want to it for I never want to see his face again." Elrond ordered, turning away from the curious dwarf.

"As you wish…sir." Gimli replied quickly departing the room.

"Elrond…sir…" Legolas whispered.

"Legolas…please go and assist Gimli, I do not want to speak to anyone at this moment in time."

"I will do so if you can assure me you will be okay…"

"Do not tell me what you shall and shan't do…leave my chamber at once!" Elrond yelled angrily, pointing towards the door.

"As you desire…my lord…" Legolas sighed, before turning to leave the room.

"Legolas…tell my daughter I want to speak to her immediately!"

"No need father…I am here…" Arwen said entering the room.

"I shall go." Legolas said quickly exiting the room.

"Arwen…" Elrond murmured, turning to face his daughter.

"Father…why has this happened?"

"I do not know…why did you not tell me about **_him_** before?"

"Before? Before what?" Arwen yelled getting hysterical. "Before I lost the love of my life…before my grandmother was murdered…before he…" Arwen stopped, tears filling her face.

"You do not have any idea what he done to me…"

"Arwen…why didn't you tell me?"

"What could you have done…he is dead now, there is nothing more you can possibly do."

"If you had told me I would have stabbed him with my very sword and made him suffer for what he has done to you."

"It is too late for I am the one suffering now…and as for him…he is dead."

"Yes but Celeborn still-"

"Do not mention his name for it makes me sick!"

"Come here my daughter…" Elrond whispered gently, opening up his arms.

"Father…what am I going to do?"

Arwen ran into her father's arms and clung to him as if she was never going to let go.

"Don't worry my princess…Celeborn is dead now, everything will be okay…"

_________________________________________

THE END! What an awful, awful ending. I'm sorry, I know the last two chapters sucked and this has to be the worst ending ever but…well all I can say is I'm sorry *cries*. I wanna thank you all again for making me so happy, this is the first story I have completed and the most reviews I have ever had, its people like who make writing worthwhile. Thanks again!!! I hope you aren't all too upset, lol…and remember you never know…there may be a sequel!

Ciao


End file.
